A conductor rail mount is known from DE 30 18 860 A1, where the insert part is referred to as a “claw” which is plugged onto the base part, which is referred to as a “supporting head” by way of a dovetail-like connection.
A connection such as this comprising a supporting head and claw does not always ensure optimum robustness.
EP 1 165 341 B1 discloses a conductor rail mount in which a first attachment on the conductor rail is inserted into a groove which is located in the mount body, which is used as a base part. A so-called latching element is used for locking the conductor rail, has a recess for holding a second attachment on the conductor rail, and is plugged onto the mount body from above for installation of the conductor rail. The conductor rail mount in EP 1 165 341 B1 can admittedly be handled more easily, but does not always ensure optimum robustness. The design of the snap-action apparatus is complex, when retention that is always robust is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,670 discloses a conductor rail mount with a cross section in the form of the letter C. For installation, the conductor rail is pushed from the end face into the conductor rail mount, so that two attachments on the conductor rail hold it in the C-shaped profile.
The conductor rail mount according to U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,670 involves complex installation.
DE 92 03 213 U1 discloses a conductor rail mount in which a conductor rail is held on a holding body by way of clamping profiles.